


One Year to Love Me For A Lifetime

by nayuki_writes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Piano, Praise Kink, Star-crossed, Teasing, Time Skips, leokasa, they end up together don’t worry, violin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayuki_writes/pseuds/nayuki_writes
Summary: Leo was a prodigy. He composed and played the piano like no one at his age did. He was only fourteen when his parents sent him to this prestigious boarding school after all.He was dressed all fancy, but looked unnatural around the other teens. Leo wanted him. He wanted the awkward rich boy to be his friend more than anything now and really who knows why?
Relationships: Mashiro Tomoya/Tenma Mitsuru, Sena Izumi & Tsukinaga Leo, Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Leo was a prodigy. He composed and played the piano like no one at his age did. He was only fourteen when his parents sent him to this prestigious boarding school after all. A few years passed and he found himself getting bored and losing his ‘inspiration.’ The thing was Leo had met so many people who had just came and went around here. He was also around that age where he wanted to be defiant. He was already sixteen after all. Living at this place for so long with no more friends was getting old, so he decided to venture off into the freshmen’s dorms.

Leo vowed that he was going to make a friend and that he would just know who he was going to befriend when he saw them. The ginger haired boy ran through the halls passing countless boys and countless whispers of gossip about him. Leo couldn’t find himself to care about what they said though. He was still a genius whether they called him crazy or not. He liked being viewed as different, although it was lonely at times. A lot of people only befriended Leo because of his talent. That’s why he vowed to find a freshman. Maybe they would like him for him and not his talent if they didn’t know.

After running through the halls, he found himself peering into a common room. A few freshmen were playing games in there. A lot of them seemed nice, but there was one that looked like he had no clue how to act around other people. He was dressed all fancy, but looked unnatural around the other teens. Leo wanted him. He wanted the awkward rich boy to be his friend more than anything now and really who knows why? Maybe it was his pretty purple eyes or possibly that not so common red hair, or maybe it was because he didn’t want him to be alone like he had ended up. Leo felt the urge to compose right then and there as a sweet, fresh melody was playing in his mind just by looking at the clueless red head. He refrained and stepped into the room instead. 

“Hello newbie, I see that you’re having a bit of trouble talking to the other newbies. Would you like to play a game with me? The name’s Leo Tsukinaga by the way. What would yours be?” Leo said with the brightest smile he could muster up.

Tsukasa was rather awkward and it was 100% because he was a sheltered rich boy. He didn’t have too much contact with people his own age at all. He was happy to be accepted into a prestigious school for music. He didn’t care if anyone liked him or not. Tsukasa was here for the purpose of playing his violin and if he couldn’t do that, then maybe he’d be upset. As long as he had his violin it didn’t matter. He could play all day and not care if anyone talked to him, but there he was. ‘The king’ himself was talking to Tsukasa. The little red head knew who Leo was. He was a huge fan of his compositions, yet he didn’t expect such a small boy with a similar build like his own to be the person he admired so much. For some reason that made him a little happy, like maybe one day he could make beautiful music like him.

“Me..? Ah, I am Tsukasa Suou and I would be very pleased if you and I were to play a game together.” The red head said smiling a bit as he felt himself being dragged out of the room now. Wait- what was happening? “Eh..? Sir where are you taking me?! Can you slow down at least?! I’m not supposed to leave the dorms!” The red head yelled as the other students could only ponder what Leo was up to now.

“Forget the game Suo! You must like music right? Tell me everything about you and I bet I can compose the greatest masterpiece in the world! Wahaha! You’re making my inspiration go crazy you know?” He said as he had dragged Tsukasa all the way to his own dorm and was getting out papers to compose.

Tsukasa knew right then and there that he was most definitely going to be stuck with this guy for awhile. Despite his arms crossed and that look of disturbance on his face, Tsukasa was a bit fascinated by Leo and so as Leo wrote Tsukasa told him everything about himself. He told Leo how he was a young heir, how he loved playing his violin, and he even opened up about not having friends before. Tsukasa sat on the floor at some point and was peering over Leo’s shoulder like a little kid, as the slightly taller composed. 

Leo was in a trance, but he was listening. Tsukasa intrigued him and after he was done writing musical scores, he was going to try his best to introduce the real Leo to Tsukasa as well. After another half an hour of composing, Leo caught Tsukasa dozing off on his shoulder. Of course he was unaware that he was there. That’s just how he got when he composed. Leo had never felt this kind of warmth before and he compared it to that of having a cute little brother at the moment. Tsukasa was already so precious to him. This boy hadn’t left him, while amidst his composing trance and he didn’t object to anything or call Leo crazy like the rest.

Leo smiled sweetly and patted the top of Tsukasa’s head. “Well.. it looks like I bored you to sleep Suo.” He said not being able to stop smiling. “Next time, play your precious violin for me. I’d love to hear it.” He whispered and picked the smaller teen up on his back. He bought him back to his dorm room and headed back to his own for the night. Leo somehow knew that talking to Tsukasa was probably going to change his dull life forever and he wasn’t wrong. Little did he know how fragile friendships were or rather how fragile people are.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks Leo and Tsukasa got to know each other very well. Over the next few months they were very used to each other. Their dynamic was quite fun to watch from afar. Tsukasa felt like he was babysitting Leo half the time. He just wouldn’t accept that Leo would skip class or their private lessons, so he often was finding Leo and dragging him with him. Leo promised to teach Tsukasa how to compose and that’s what they were doing now, although it wasn’t something easily taught and this all just came natural to Leo.

“No no- Suo. Try putting this half note here and you have a few options okay? You can put another one here or you can put two quarter notes or even four eighth notes. Maybe a rest even Suo! It’s like math I guess, but way better! Wahaha~” He laughed fixing a bit of the score that Suo and him were working on together. They were kind of inseparable at this point. It was like the two of them depended on each other in one way or another.

“Oh.. so you can only add the notes and rests up to that of a whole note, correct? So it’s like fractions.. and they get certain beats and speeds depending hmm.. Leo this is kind of like a game huh?” The red head said smiling happily as if he had done a good job. You better bet that he wanted Leo’s praise. He loved being complimented and praised by the older teen.

“Mmhm.. Suo is so smart!” He said patting his head and playing with his hair a little. “Do you want to try and play a little bit of it?” Leo said fixing a few things so they would better make sense. “I could try it on the piano and you can play the accompaniment on your violin. How about it?” Leo said getting up and sitting at the piano.

Tsukasa leaned his head into Leo’s touch. He was really only close to Leo. He had managed to make a few friends on his own, but they were only people to chat with during classes and lunch. Before and after school were reserved for Leo and whatever whim he wanted to chase. He was eternally happy that Leo wanted to teach him how to compose, amongst other things. Tsukasa was learning a lot about everything really. Everyday was becoming so much fun that he almost forgot about his noble status. One day all of this was to end, but not right now. The present was perfect when Leo was by his side.

“We can try it out Leo. I will try my best to play to your liking.” The red head said smiling and grabbing his violin. Tsukasa was truly gifted when it came to his violin playing. He knew many complicated and beautiful songs, but playing with Leo was truly special to both of them really. 

They both started to play and it was a bit rough at first, but the song grew rather smooth as they both started to play in sync with each other. Ah Leo felt wonderful. Finding Tsukasa and dragging him along with him that day many months ago was his saving grace. This boy was his muse. He could stare at him and compose for weeks on end. He would’ve loved to tell Tsukasa how much he adored him and how much he loved him now. Yes Leo loved Tsukasa, but that sort of thing was something no one would accept ever. He didn’t want to burden Tsukasa with feelings. Perhaps if this were another world or one of them were a girl it would work. Leo would pour his soul into his compositions for years to come about how much he loved the red head and how he adored him.

Tsukasa was very innocent and naive. He had no idea how Leo felt about him, but he knew how he felt about Leo. He wanted Leo’s constant praise and attention, but he acted like he didn’t. He liked Leo. He really liked Leo and to be honest he wasn’t thinking about his future right now, so he was a bit reckless with his feelings as well. 

They both stopped playing and Tsukasa went by the piano for reassurance. “Leo did I do good?” The red head said with the sweetest smile plastered in his face. 

Leo could have sworn his heart stopped. “Of course Tsukasa..” he ended up blurting out his first name. Why did he have to look at him that way and talk so cutesy? “You always do great.. You know that.” He said patting his head once again. 

“Leo.. I don’t think I feel too good.” The slightly shorter said as his cheeks flushed red. He sat down on the piano bench next to Leo and looked up at him. His chest felt weird whenever he was this close to Leo. He really didn’t feel good or he thought he didn’t. Tsukasa had never been in love with someone before. He had only read about it.

“What’s wrong Suo? Do you have a headache? I can bring you back to lay down if you want to. We can always play again tomorrow.” Leo said putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at Tsukasa’s face and realized it looked like he was going to cry. “Hey.. hey don’t look so gloomy. It doesn’t suit your cute face Suo.” He said grabbing his cheeks and squishing them.

“Mmm.. stwop weoooo!” He said slurring as Leo giggled and continued to play with his cheeks. Leo stopped teasing him after a minute of the younger teen whining. “You’re so mean sometimes. Now I don’t want to tell you.” The red head crossed his arms and pouted.

“That’s okay. Suo I’m very patient. We’ll be here all night if you keep up your stubborn act you know? You might as well just tell me what’s wrong. You know your big brother is good at fixing things huh? Look at all the music scores I helped you fix. You can trust me. You’re about all I have now. I mean I have the cutest little sister in the world, but it’s been a few years.. so that must be why you were sent to me Suo. You’re truly a blessing and I must say you make the best company. You’re so interesting and fun even when you’re trying to be mature and serious all the time.” Leo said playing with Tsukasa’s hair again. He could tell the red head was flustered. 

“Leo you’re an idiot! Don’t say all that stuff and then call yourself my big brother! You’re not my big brother. I don’t wanna be your little brother.” He said suddenly hugging him and burying his face into Leo’s shoulder. “This is how I feel about Leo.. I like Leo more then anyone, so.. he can’t be my brother.” Tsukasa said tearing up and feeling an overwhelming surge of embarrassment. He was silent after as he clung onto Leo.

Leo was in awe really. He really hoped it wouldn’t come to this. These sparkly, bright days that glistened always had to end at some point. Leo only had a year left here till he was an adult. That scared him quite a bit. This scared him a lot. Tsukasa was so dear to him and he wished neither of them had these feelings, but it was mutual. “Tsukasa.. are you sure you really like me? I mean.. maybe you’re mixing up feelings. We are best friends after all. I mean.. you wouldn’t want to be with me like that. You’re of a prestigious family so pretending we’re only best friends is hard. You’re going to marry a very pretty lady and she’s going to love you and give you a lot of heirs. I really don’t want to take away all of that. You’re so very special to me. I love you so much that every song I’ve wrote since we’ve met I’ve had you in mind.” He said smiling though it was painful. He kissed the top of Tsukasa’s head and held him close. “I’m sorry I can’t make you happy..” Leo said closing his eyes tight and holding back tears now. 

Tsukasa didn’t want this. He wanted a beautiful confession back. He didn’t want to be called confused like that. He knew what he was saying. “I don’t want any of that Leo.. I’m not confusing my feelings. I.. I love y- you very very much.. I can not fake such a thing.. Not with you anyway. If you do not like me then just say it Leo! Don’t say all the cruel things I know are going to happen. I know I’ll have to marry a girl and I know I’ll have to have kids and pretend I love her and.. and.. when I was with you I was able to forget all of that.” Tsukasa said starting to cry his eyes out. “It’s not.. not fair.. it’s not fair! I don’t even know what I want, but if I could wish for these days to never end then that is my one.. and only wish. I want to stay with Leo and play music with him..” Tsukasa said probably never being as destructive or expressive with his feelings in his whole life.

Leo had no clue what to do. If Tsukasa wasn’t an heir, he probably wouldn’t think twice of whisking him away and playing shows in bars, at festivals, or anywhere with him really. Leo peeked his head up and smiled bitterly to himself more then Tsukasa. Maybe this was all of his fault for getting close. The truth was there were two things he was thinking of at the moment. “Tsukasa do you want it to hurt a little bit now or do you want it to hurt a lot more later?” Leo said in a rather serious tone as he lifted Tsukasa’s chin just a mere few inches from his own face.

“What.. are you saying? I don’t think you’re capable of hurting me Leo..” the red head said as he sniffled and attempted to stop crying. He thought about the question. He was smart, but what Leo said was confusing until he finally got the gist of it. “I don’t care if it hurts later. I want to be yours, even if it’s only for a little bit.” He said tearing up again. 

“Then there’s your answer..” Leo smiled sweetly and held him close. “Don’t cry sweet Tsukasa.. I’m happy to be yours for as long as I can. Please smile for me, because I hope to make the remainder of our days here super special and the happiest you’ll ever be. I guarantee it.” He said leaning in just a little closer and closing the gap between him and Tsukasa’s lips. He very gently held the shorter teen’s cheeks and pulled away to dry all of his stray tears.

This was a very dangerous type of love game they were about to play. What was agreed upon was sad in all reality, but both of them decided to live in the moment or until Leo graduated. Leo only had a year to make sure Tsukasa had been loved enough by him for a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve already gotten halfway through the third chapter. This is probably too soon to post, but I can’t resist. 😊 I forgot to add that this fan fiction takes place in an all boy’s boarding school. I didn’t want to add any existing characters other then Leo and Tsukasa to put the main focus on them, although if you want to infer, Tsukasa could be casual friends with Sora and Tenma. They might make cameos later on. There might be some implied Izumi x Leo during the later parts, but that’s way down the road. All in all- I would like to leave the ending open, but satisfying.


	3. Chapter 3

The days went by as usual, but there was always the dreary undertones that what Tsukasa and Leo had was temporary. No one really noticed anything out of the ordinary with the two of them. Everyday they met up before and after classes like they had done from the beginning. The things they did were surely different though. They would try out different things, like kissing in other places, or simply just holding each other and talking about their day. They still often played music together and the both of them were starting to test out how their singing voices mixed with each other’s. To say the least they both had different yet complimenting voices. 

Tsukasa’s sixteenth birthday was coming up and Leo wanted to make it very special for his boyfriend. This was likely the only one they would be able to celebrate with only the two of them after all. Leo was composing a song just for Tsukasa. Doing this behind his back was a bit hard, since Tsukasa stayed pretty much glued to Leo. Both of them could be caught sneaking into each others dorms at night too. 

“Leo..? Do you think that after you graduate we could still see each other? Even if it’s just as friends or for a concert?” The slightly shorter said as they were both sprawled out on Leo’s bed. Tsukasa was laying on top of Leo’s chest and Leo was playing with his hair. That seemed to be one of his favorite gestures of affection Tsukasa noted.

“I’m sure we’ll meet again Tsukasa. You better not avoid me when I come back. I’m going far away for awhile. You know that already though. I know you like reassurance, so I’ll say it over and over if I have to. I love you Tsukasa and even if we end with other people, I’ll always hold you dear in my heart. I want you to be my first everything.. so that no one else can compare to how special you are to me. I don’t want you to ever forget this time with me.” Leo said pulling him into his arms and kissing his forehead. Little did Leo know he would be the one doing the avoiding in the future.

“I love you too Leo.. I want all of that too. I’m scared.. I don’t want to disappoint my parents, but I want to.. no it’s silly. We already agreed to break it off your graduation day. If I could run away, play my violin, and sing with you, I would. That’s my childish dream. I wish I could be as free as you are Leo. That’s something I love the most about you. Your free spirit and your whims are just.. something I admire about you.” He said smiling at Leo sweetly, and closing his eyes tightly.

Leo already had gone over this with Tsukasa a few times before. He knew that little smile of his meant he was close to tears. Sometimes he wondered why they were doing this to each other. It was going to hurt like hell when they couldn’t be around each other and exchange their everlasting feelings for each other. “Hey.. Tsukasa, I’ll tell you a secret.” Leo said kissing his face a few times. “I have a silly dream too. If my dream came true, I would have Tsukasa come with me and run away forever with him. I would compose so many beautiful songs for him.. and we’d pretend to be best friends only focused on our music careers. Then when it would be just us, I’d hold you just like this and I’d tell you how much I simply adored you that day and every day on. I’d sing to everyone about this secret love of ours.” Leo said running his fingers through Tsukasa’s hair as Leo knew he had fallen asleep when he was talking.

“You’re too perfect for me Tsukasa Suou..” Leo sighed and closed his eyes as well. He really had some work to do before his boyfriend woke up, but he wasn’t the type to fall asleep so early either. He ended up holding the red head close and watching him before finally dozing off.

The next morning Leo had snuck out of bed and finished what he was writing for Tsukasa’s birthday. Leo wasn’t amazingly rich or anything but he had enough money to buy some sweets for Tsukasa’s birthday. He wanted to have a picnic under the stars tonight. He loved the idea of spoiling his boyfriend and talking about his curiosities involving space and extraterrestrials. His Tsukasa was sixteen today and he was so excited for him. This was the closest they’d be in age as Leo’s birthday was about a month away. 

“Hey Tsukasa..” Leo said peering over his sleeping boyfriend. “Happy birthday- I’m going to get some things ready and then we’re going on a date. I’m not taking any nos.” He said knowing the red head was probably barely half awake. “Mmhm.. Leo I’m sleepy still. I want to sleep a little longer for my birthday.” He said grabbing Leo’s hand and trying to pull him back into bed with him. 

Leo giggled and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “Silly.. I can’t go back to sleep. I’ll be back though okay? Be dressed and meet me in the piano room by noon.” He said smiling and leaving Tsukasa to slowly wake up. It was Saturday after all, so there was really no rush. Leo grabbed a nice button down shirt and some slacks. He wondered what kind of flowers Tsukasa might like and was off into town. 

Leo found himself in a flower shop. The girls there were asking about his ‘girlfriend.’ “Well- ‘he’s’ the sweetest person in this world when he wants to be. He’s so pure and naive, but tries to act all mature and way older then he is. He treats me like I’m the younger one actually. He’s got a sweet tooth and can eat a bunch of candy and desserts, which is super cute and childish if you ask me.” He smiled and the girls at the counter thought that Leo was very sweet to think all of this about his boyfriend.

The florists suggested white and red roses, so with a discount, Leo bought the bouquet. Leo wondered what their meanings were, so he looked it up. ‘White roses meant purity, innocence, grace and humility. They have also come to represent new beginnings and budding love. Red roses symbolize love and romance.’ Leo thought the white roses were very fitting of his boyfriend. The red roses just kind of looked good and reminded him of Tsukasa’s hair color.

After the flower shop, Leo was off to buy Tsukasa sweets. He knew Tsukasa’s favorites. The slightly older was grateful Tsukasa didn’t only like expensive, fancy desserts. He had only saved up a bit of money that his parents had sent. He had ended up buying vanilla cupcakes, a bunch of assorted chocolate, some kiddie candy things he was sure Tsukasa would like, and a strawberry parfait as he knew Tsukasa was pretty fond of from when they would go out sometimes. Leo was very proud of how much he knew about Tsukasa. 

The orange haired teen was off to meet the red head in the piano room. He was a little bit early, but thought that was a good thing. He held the bouquet in his hands and then placed the bag of desserts hidden behind the piano. He got out some sheet music and put it on the piano stand for when a Tsukasa got here. He wanted to sing him a song he wrote the lyrics and composition for. He started to warm up when Tsukasa peeked into the room. “Tsukasa! Happy birthday! Oh my god you look so cute today.” Leo said hugging him and then dragging him to the piano and handing Tsukasa the bouquet. “These reminded me a lot of you.” Leo blushed softly. “I hope you like them. I wrote a song I want to sing for you.” Leo said smiling his sweetest.

Tsukasa was already so blown away by Leo’s gestures. He thought the flowers were so pretty and then Leo was dressed nicer then usual. He dressed a bit better himself too. He wore a long sleeved light purple button down that matched his eyes, navy blue pants, and wore a loose navy blue bow around his collar. He was pretty adorable in this attire. “Thank you Leo. I love the flowers very much. I’m sure I’ll love the song as well.” The shorter teen said blushing softly and sitting on the piano bench next to Leo. 

Leo started playing and looking over at Tsukasa whenever he got the chance to glance at him and look away from his sheet music.

‘It’s lonely and it’s cold, but I’m alive and my little star is still glistening. I never liked the sun’s radiance. I could never take the immense brightness that came with it. Stars are beautiful. I believe that I shine brighter in the dark next to my star opposed to the light. My star keeps me company when I know I should be alone. Dreams are so precious that when they’re crushed a part of your soul is shattered. The missing piece of my heart, my star, my angel, I found forever ago. My soulmate, as I lay here teary and wishful, I thank my little star the most for making their light seen all the way to my eyes. Even millions of light years away the tiniest lights can be seen and that makes me hopeful that my own little star will find me again one day. I’ll never stop looking up to my star, my angel.’

Leo sang and played the piano for Tsukasa for awhile. He smiled and turned to his boyfriend as he finished. Tsukasa was very touched. The smaller teen had never felt so loved by anyone. Leo was surely worth giving up everything for, but him thinking that made him tear up. “Why are you crying..? Aw- hey hey angel did you like it that much?” Leo giggled and wiped away his tears. 

“Leo.. I loved it.. I.. I couldn’t ask for anything better from you. Thank you.. I’m so happy. I will treasure this moment for the rest of my life..” Tsukasa said kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly. “Oh Tsukasa you think that was all? I think you underestimated me.” He said pulling him into his arms. “Just for today I’m gonna spoil you extra hard.” Leo said slowly moving in and kissing his lips softly. The two of them hadn’t done much to this day, but right now felt special. 

Tsukasa wrapped his arms around Leo’s shoulders and wanted to continue whatever Leo had initiated. Leo wrapped his arms around Tsukasa’s waist and deepened the kiss. He pushed his tongue in and looked at Tsukasa’s wide eyes before he shut his own again. Leo thought Tsukasa was so cute and perfect in this moment. Tsukasa closed his eyes again and kissed back Leo. He was trying his hardest to keep up and go with it. He hoped to god he was doing alright. This was a first he was losing with Leo. He couldn’t have been happier.

Leo pulled away with a gasp and smiled at Tsukasa’s cute surprised reaction. Tsukasa looked like he was in a trance really. Leo was going to have fun teasing him. “Tsukasa is so cute. You look so flushed. Oh my little Tsukasa is growing up so fast. I stole his first kiss a few months ago and now I’m stealing his first make out session.” He said laughing and poking Tsukasa’s cheek. “Leo! Why must you make everything so embarrassing? Just kiss me again you idiot..” Tsukasa said smiling and looking at Leo. “Well if that’s what you want, who am I to object.” Leo said cupping his cheeks and kissing his boyfriend with confidence this time. Neither of them felt like pulling away for awhile. Leo slid his hands up Tsukasa’s dress shirt and down his sides. The red head squirmed a bit awkwardly and only held onto Leo tighter. He was starting not to care what Leo did. Tsukasa just wanted to be as close to the slightly taller teen as possible. There was an overwhelming amount of heat spreading throughout his body. This was love and something else for sure, maybe lust?

Leo pulled away when he realized what he was unconsciously doing. “Sorry about that..” Leo whispered and moved to hug Tsukasa again. “No no.. I liked that..” he said hugging him back. “You can.. do stuff. We’re boyfriends and I love you. You promised we’d take each other’s first, so as much as it’s embarrassing and unlike me, I’m ready for whenever you are. Maybe not here in the piano room though.” Tsukasa said blushing like crazy.

“I love you too, my angel. I just don’t want to go so fast. I know we’ve been going out for awhile, but I want ‘that’ to be a special occasion too. I’m happy to make out anytime though!” Leo said pretty loud as he started giggling. “Leo you ruined the moment! I was being serious.” Tsukasa said whining and digging his head in Leo’s shoulder. “I know you are- but you know I’m hardly ever serious. I’d rather it all be fun and perfect. Let’s have more fun together Tsukasa.” Leo said picking him up like a little kid and setting him on his feet.

“Let’s have a tea party in my dorm! Then later on tonight let’s dine under the stars! Wahaha~!” Leo laughed grabbing the bag of sweets and the roses before dragging Tsukasa back to his room. This birthday would surely be Tsukasa’s favorite for years to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukasa was acting a bit off lately. He was pretty bad at hiding how he really felt, but he was avoiding Leo a bit. That was pretty hard to do since most of the time they were together. The only time they weren’t together is when they had class or different lunch times. Tsukasa was really in need of some advice, but his 2nd year buddies were of no help really. They were probably just as inexperienced as he was when it came to relationships and love talk. 

“Mmm.. well Sora has never dated anyone hehe. But! I’ve seen how Master and Tsumugi Senpai act sometimes and they’re not even dating. They’re like an old married couple though!” Sora said as he bit down into an apple. “Yeah.. Tsukasa, I’m not amazingly good with this stuff either. I mean I think I kinda like Tomoya.. but I don’t know. Him and Hajime are really close.” Tenma said sighing dramatically and looking at Tsukasa. “Wait- you have an older boyfriend Tsukasa. Why can’t you just like ask him things like this?” Tenma said smiling a bit.

“It’s not that simple- Leo will tease me to no avail if I ask him about.. um more advanced stuff. We’ve made out a few times since my birthday.” Tsukasa said all proud and blushing. “Tsuka-chan doesn’t need our help hehe! It already seems like you and Leo are better off then anyone we know.” Sora said smiling at him reassuringly. “If anything help me ask out Tomoya without looking like an idiot please guys!” Tenma said blushing and pleading. “That is not really hard Tenma. You just tell him you like him and if he says yes, you get to go out. I’m really jealous you know?” Tsukasa said smiling sadly. “Tsuka-chan! Don’t make that face. You know if I were Tsuka-chan, I wouldn’t care what my parents thought about Leo.” Sora said all too innocently. “I wish it were that simple Sora.. It’s way too complicated, but we have the rest of the year really. I think.. it will somehow work out. Maybe.. Leo and I can date in secret.” Tsukasa said smiling at the idea, but deep down he knew Leo wouldn’t approve of that. “Well- I’m off to the practice room. Good luck asking Tomoya out Tenma. Let me know how that goes.” Tsukasa said smiling and taking his leave.

He made it to the piano practice room and instantly went to where he stashed his snacks. The red head was pretty stressed out. What he asked his friends was pretty embarrassing as is. Tsukasa wanted to go farther with Leo, but he didn’t know how or how to ask. He was pretty sure Leo wanted to, but from what he noticed, Leo liked teasing and keeping him innocent to some extent. Tsukasa sighed and heard the door open. 

“Oooh Angel! What are you doing in here so early?” Leo said glancing at his boyfriend stuffing his face. He already knew what this meant. “Mmm- I um! Lunch isn’t over and I well.. was going to practice, but..” Tsukasa was a little embarrassed over his stress eating habits. He flushed red and put his bag of candy down. “Leo.. I want to.. to..” Tsukasa couldn’t say he wanted to go further and just ended up hiding his face. 

“You want to..?” Leo said tilting his head and walking over to the shorter teen. Leo wasn’t dumb in the slightest. He knew what Tsukasa was trying to say. “To.. to.. have sex with you..” he said as his cheeks started to burn. Tsukasa instantly regretted saying that out loud and curled up into a little ball on the practice room floor. “Oh-? Was that all?” Leo said blushing ever so slightly. He decided that for once he wouldn’t tease the younger teen about it. Tsukasa didn’t respond. He felt rather humiliated right now.

The taller teen sat down on the floor and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. “Well- I know that took a lot of courage for you to ask, so I’ll just tell you how I feel about it too. I love you a whole lot! You know that though of course.” He smiled and started to play with his embarrassed boyfriend’s hair as he held him. “I’m a bit hesitant to be honest. I want to! Don’t get me wrong haha..” Leo said laughing nervously. “I just don’t want to mess it up or hurt you. Hmm.. I think if you really think you’re ready for that, we could try..?” Leo said questioning himself even.

Tsukasa was also being a bit hesitant now. “Leo.. I want to. I want Leo to be my first everything too.” He said on the verge of tears. “I don’t want anyone else anymore. If we really do break up I’m going to be lonely for the rest of my life and I’m not going to ever do this with anyone else either just so you know..” the red head said looking rather determined.

Leo felt a wave of guilt strike him. “Don’t say that angel. You’ll be fine when I’m gone.” Leo said as his voice was laced with melancholy. Tsukasa couldn’t take this anymore. His heart felt like it was getting stabbed. Leo was right here and he wasn’t about to let him go now. “No I’m going to cry every night and look at pictures of us and I’m going to run away and find you when I graduate.” Tsukasa said rather sporadically. He didn’t sound all proper like usual. He sounded like a desperate little kid. “And Leo Tsukinaga will always be mine, even when he isn’t mine anymore! You’re always saying you’ll find a beautiful girl and marry her, but you never consider how bad that makes me feel. How do you think it would feel if I said I can’t wait for you to meet some guy way better then me and you’ll love him more and you’ll replace me and when you’re kissing him it’ll be so much better that you’ll forget about me?” Tsukasa said with teary eyes. He was rather upset.

“Tsukasa..” Leo whispered and lifted up his boyfriend’s chin so that they were facing each other. Leo wasn’t about to say what he was actually thinking right now. He didn’t want to hurt Tsukasa right now. He leaned down to kiss him rather passionately. Tsukasa had a way of making the other teen’s heart really weak and vulnerable. Tsukasa’s honest and innocent words were just too much for Leo to hold back against. If Tsukasa’s innocence was to be defiled, it had to be him to do it.

Leo picked him up and into his arms and continued to make out with him. Tsukasa wrapped his legs around Leo’s waist and Leo took this as a sign that they should probably get out of the practice room before they got too reckless. He pulled away reluctantly and smiled at the red head. “Tonight.. okay angel? I’ll be serious. I won’t tease you. Well too much. I mean if you’re really sure you want to do it with me still.” Leo said blushing and setting Tsukasa down.

“I- I do want to.. so I’ll see you tonight Leo. After dinner- I’ll be waiting in your dorm so don’t go in there until after six at least.” Tsukasa said blushing like crazy and trying to act all brave and prideful. “That sounds like a plan.” Leo said kissing Tsukasa’s cheek. “Now then- Wait wait! Tsukasa I think you being all cute and embarrassing is making me want to compose! Ahh my inspiration never ceases when you show me your cute side wahaha!” Leo then went into one of his composing trances. Tsukasa just sighed and grabbed his violin and bag. “Six o clock Leo! If you’re late and I have to come find you I’ll really be upset!” Tsukasa said pouting. Once he realized Leo was too far gone he left him smiling and went about his day as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not writing nsfw of them at the moment sorry. You’ll get the details next chapter, but not explicitly.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited to be writing this fanfic! Leokasa is my absolute favorite Ensemble Stars ship. I already have the next chapter written mostly. Please be prepared for a lot of ups and downs. This will be a bit sad, very sweet.


End file.
